


I Would Jump In Flames For You

by BlueFishyLove



Series: Ignite Our Love [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, Jackson centric, M/M, domestic-freeform, the firefighter au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Jaebum get's trapped in a flaming building and Jackson kind of loses his shit for a while. Jinyoung is being a great friend really.





	I Would Jump In Flames For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be my "Spontaneous Spot" drabble for my amino sundays on the Jackbum amino community but it wanted to be a bit more big. It's fine really, I just thought to share with the whole Jackbum community either it's in the amino or not :P  
> We do need to strengthen our numbers anyway :) 
> 
> The title has nothing to do with the story per say, but if new parts arise we might see glimpses of such. Maybe that is how Jaebum met Jackson, who knows ;)

Jackson just stares at the TV with fear in his features, the phone falling from his hands, leaving the line wondering what happened.  
  
His hands shake as they move towards the picture on the screen, fingertips barely touching the perplexed fragile glass, his lips quiver cause that on the screen is Jaebum, his Jaebum.  
  
His firefighter husband, his sunshine, his protector, the person he said “goodbye, have a nice day at work” this morning and these news on the TV are definitely not a “nice day” at work.  
  
He hears the door click but he can’t take his eyes off the screen, what if they have news on Jaebum, he needs to know if anything changes immediately.  
  
There’s a hand on his shoulder but he doesn’t have the courage to look away from the screen and then there’s another on his other shoulder before he’s engulfed in a hug, he hears faint lies of “it’s going to be alright” and “they will find him”, “come on you should sit down and rest, you look awful too.  
  
He feels like a part of him is missing and it really is. Jaebum is unknown if alive, trapped in a burning building.  
  
He feels he’s getting pulled away from the TV and down on the couch before his view of the screen -where they haven’t informed them for anything new yet- is cut off by a very concerned Jinyoung.  
  
“Hey” the brunette shakes him as if to surprise him out of his shock. Jackson doesn’t need to be brought out o any shock, he knows what’s happening around him, he just needs all his focus on Jaebum because his husband is missing.  
  
He’s trapped in a burning building. Miles away from Jackson and the safety of their home.  
  
Jinyoung picks his phone from the floor and closes the line. His attention never really leaving Jackson as he places the phone on the cocktail table behind him.  
  
“He’s going to be fine, you know that” Jinyoung reassures him but Jackson knows better, because even if Jaebum is the best firefighter of his epartment that doesn’t mean he’s invincible.  
  
He is human. He is flawed. He is a fighter but he is also vulnerable.  
  
That’s what humans are. Vulnerable.  
  
And in all reality this word never scared Jackson before as much as it scared him right that moment.  
He feels a hand on his cheek as he gasps for air and he sees Jinyoung wiping his tears away. He doesn’t wonder when he started crying because he knows the tears started to fall as soon as he opened their goddamned awful 4k HD television and Jaebum’s picture showed up with the news.  
  
Maybe he was crying before that, while he was on the phone with Jaebum’s mother, her distressed voice making him climb the stairs to their apartment two steps at a time.  
  
Maybe he started crying after he left the kindergarten and he heard the news of a fire near by, but those were probably other tears. Tears of feeling proud, his husband was probably going to be the one rescuing people today.  
  
Only if he knew.  
  
“Jackson...” Jinyoung starts but Jackson stands up abruptly and he throws a pillow towards the screen in anger.  
  
“No! What are they doing? The fire is still going! What is more important than that !?!?” he screams as the news lady changes to more breaking news, that have to do with politicians and pensions. Th pillow never reaches the scree, probably for the best but there is a hand on his and Jinyoung’s brown orbs are filled with sorrow and pity.  
  
Things that Jackson doesn’t need right now. Neither of them.  
  
“Jinyoung, we’re going!” Jackson barks at him, breaking their contact as he stomps around the couch towards the door.  
  
“Going where?” Jinyoung dares to ask, worried.  
  
“You are driving me there! I need to know what’s going on, Jaebum… Jaebum is important, okay?!” he chokes on tears and rage and he finds himself back into Jinyoung’s arms before they are both seated back on the couch.  
  
Jinyoung whispers nothings to him and caresses his back as Jackson cries.  
  
“I know” the brunette says and Jackson feels the need to hate his friend.  
  
He doesn’t give up, he would never, he is just scared out of his mind and Jinyoung however hard he’s going to try and calm him down he’ll be unable to, cause he’s not Jaebum.  
  
Calming Jackson down is Jaebum’s job and he’s been doing just fine by his side for all these 11years of marriage.  
  
Jaebum should come back to him cause Jackson hasn’t given up on them yet, he want to live another 11years married to him. He wants to live more than eleven but he needs to start from something small first.  
  
•  
  
There is ringing in the house.  
  
Jackson doesn’t know how much time has passed, what he knows is that he feels numb all over. Jinyoung isn’t by his side and he briefly wonders where the other male is as his eyes fall back at the screen where the channel doesn’t even have news on anymore.  
  
Just playing a stupid historical drama, which Jackson would so be on board with if the other half of his reason to live wasn’t trapped in a fucking burning building and he hasn’t had any news from him for hours.  
  
Jinyoung is back on his sight and he’s hugging him smiling, Jackson doesn’t understand how he dares, when Jaebum’s fate is still unknown.  
  
“They got him out, Jacks! They got him out! He was passed out cause of the smoke but he’s fine! They’re taking him to Seoul’s National University Hospital, he’s going to be okay!” the brunette explains to him, Jackson can feel him bouncing from the excitement and happiness of the news. Almost as fast as his heart bounces at the news.  
  
He feels his lips twitch into a smile as his body pumps with adrenaline and breaks free from Jinyoung’s arms to run towards the door.  
  
Jinyoung still has an amazingly tight grip on his right hand, holding him in place. He knows that when the adrenaline runs its course, Jackson will collapse.  
  
He’s being a good friend honestly.  
  
Jackson knows that, he just can’t appreciate it right that moment.  
  
“Come on” Jinyoung sighs, giving in to his friend’s nee to see his husband. “I’ll drive” he continues as he takes his keys off from the table, together with his and Jackson’s phone, pulling him out of the apartment and towards the car.  
  
After he made sure Jackson locked the house.  
  
•  
  
Jackson just like Jinyoung predicted collapsed as soon as they told them all details on Jaebum’s health and that he essentially was out of any danger.  
  
The fire hadn’t even licked him, he wasn’t hurt from any debris from the burning house and he had no left over damage from all the smoke he had inhaled. All in all Jaebum was a very lucky man. He must have had an angel by his side.  
  
They had informed them that they’d like to keep the firefighter on hold for at least one more day but if Jaebum chose to leave he was free to.  
  
The only treatment he actually needed was to breathe some oxygen right through the tap from his -given for free by the hospital for the man’’s brave service- oxygen mask, two times a day. One in the morning and one in the evening.  
  
If he ever got out of breath for any reason he could emergency use the mask to help him out but the doctor was positive, Jaebum wouldn’t need any emergency fills.  
  
Jinyoung stared at Jackson resting on the small couch of the tiny room before he turned to look at the male sleeping at the hospital bed, oxygen-mask in place.  
  
He shook his head and smiled at no one.  
  
“Idiots” he says to himself before sighing. His shoulders falling, the stress of the whole day bleeding out of him now that he didn’t have to be strong for anyone. Where was his rock when he needed one? His phone buzzes and he turns it on to look at it.  
  
He smiles again but this time there is a glint in his eyes, he passes a thumb over the screen, clearing out the blur his smudged screen has over the cute photo of his husband and their three year old daughter, sending him all their love and support.  
  
The text underneath reads “ _She’s been asking for you, took me an hour before I managed to get her to sleep. Saw in the news they found him, hope Jackson’s still mentally a-okay. You better be back as soon as both of them are awake and in love, we miss you back here more! Please take care and be careful on your way back, xoxo♥_ ”.  
  
Jinyoung let’s out a small chuckle and wonders how exausted Mark could be, he knows quite well that their little girl can be quite a problem when she refuses anything. The clock on his phone reads 1:30 am and Jinyoung decides to text his husband back just to let him know he agrees.  
  
“ _Will do. You should have got your ass over here too, just so you know. I miss you guys too, sleep tight. I love you ♥_ ”  
  
He closes his phone soon after that and tries to get as comfortable as he can in the hospital chair, he’ll be naming as his bed for the night.  
  
If Jaebum had been semi awake and have seen part of Jinyoung’s lone texting time, he hadn’t made himself known. He had been busy staring and admiring his sleeping husband more, anyway. He had count his blessing for the day as he closes his eyes soon and slides back to dreamland.  
  
•  
  
If Jackson has been whining a lot more about Jaebum being a firefighter lately, Jaebum tries not to show he has noticed.  
  
He owes Jackson the scare of his life, so he understands where the younger male comes from.  
  
Changing his profession though it’s definitely something that won’t happen and he’s sure Jackson will either understand it one day or get bored on repeating himself on dead ears.


End file.
